Like Me For A Thought
by Yama Snyder
Summary: Izzy and Tai team up to do what ?!?!?! read and review please


Like Me For A Thought

By: Matt Snyder

And Remember I DO NOT own Digimon or any of its characters.

His Blue eyes starred at the picture," I wonder if I was wrong this time..."his voices trailed off. Matt shoved the picture in his coat pocket and left his room, left the apartment.

Meanwhile across town...

All she could think of was the way she yelled at Matt, she felt so immature. She took a picture from her dresser drawer and looked at it hard, "What am I looking for? Why did I yell at him, I'm not mad at him now but last night..."she looked up and threw the picture across the room and she only heard the glass shatter as she got up and put her coat on. "Mom! I'll be back by 8:00 ok I'm going for a walk." "Okay Sora" her Mom said as she walks out the door.

She found herself knocking on the door of Tai's apartment, Kari answered the door, "Oh hi Sora come in I'll get Tai." "Thank you Kari." Now Sora had been in Tai's house before but, she found herself looking at pictures of Tai and his family each time "hmm... at least Tai and his family look happy" she said thinking of her own family."Sora, Tai's in the bedroom." Kari pointed at an open door.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"asked the cheerful voice of Tai Kamiya. She sighed and sat down on his bed, " Well last night Matt and I had an argument and well, we both said a few things to hurt each other. And did a few things that we're both probably regretting right now." Tai looked at Sora who seemed really upset about it.'Hmm...what can I do I know I don't wanna help Matt for the pure fact he ruined my chances with Sora but,' he thought as he looked at Sora's face a little red from frustration, ' she loves him alot and as her best friend I have to help her.' he finished his thoughts and stood up. "Well Sora, go walk a little more and I'll think of some way I can change your situation around." Sora looked up at Tai and nodded here head," Thank you Tai I'm glad I have a friend like you." She got up and hugged him before leaving the apartment.

Meanwhile back across town...

Matt walked and walked to where he didn't know but he was going somewhere that was for sure. " I wonder how Sora feels right now, cause' I know I'm not feeling good about myself right now..." "Hello Matt!" Matt turned to see Izzy Izumi jog up next to him. "Hi Izzy," Matt's voice sounded different to Izzy curiosity got the best of him and he asked Matt what was wrong." Well last night Sora and I got in a fight and, we were yelling at each other until finally we just turned our back to each other and went our own way, and now I'm feeling like a real jerk." Of course Matt's answer didn't surprise Izzy " Oh well have you tried to talk to her yet?" he asked. Matt shook his head no."Well Matt, sorry to say this I can't really help you out here, sorry." Matt looked at Izzy and smiled sort of," hey you at least tried and that's good enough for me thanks anyway Izzy bye." Izzy waved a bye and as soon as Matt was out of distance he logged on his computer and digi-messaged Tai,"Find Sora and bring her to the soccer field at 7:00 p.m. sharp, I'll take care of Matt. The time now is 6:40 p.m.,

Izzy.

Back at Tai's apartment...

Tai walked past his computer to see a message symbol flashing," Now why would I have a message"he asked out loud, he opened the message and was outta his house in a flash.'Sora can't be that far she left 10 min ago! Oh man where could she be?

"Wait I know the park!" Tai sprinted full speed for the park, where he found Sora sitting on one of the swings her cheeks wet from tears her eyes closed,"Sora? Hey will you come with me somewhere?" she looked up at Tai and smiled,"Yeah I guess its better than staying here." Tai held out his hand and she took it the soccer field was a 5-minute walk from the park.

Meanwhile...

Izzy ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He franticly looked at his watch it was 6:55. Finally he saw Matt sitting on the edge of the water fountain," Matt! Hey Matt!" Matt looked up in confusion as he saw Izzy stop in front of him;"Whats wrong Izzy?" " I need you to come with me!" " Okay sure it's not like I was doing anything."

They both got up and left. 

Tai looked at his watch it was 7:05 and it was dark the field lights just turned on,'Where's Izzy and Matt ' Tai thought just then a hand appeared on his shoulder,"AHHHHHHH!!!" Tai screamed."Shhhhh" hissed Izzy as he nodded towards Matt and Sora who both appeared to be in heavy thought.

Matt had enough he was gonna break the silence. "Sora?"he said his back still facing hers,"Yes Matt?," she answered hesitantly. Matt rose from his seat and he sat right in front of her, he took her hands in his," Sora I want you to know that I do love you and may not have seemed that way yesterday but, I would do anything in this world to make you happy and to keep you safe. Sora, I know I acted like a jerk last night but,"

Sora looked deep into his eyes and knew that he did love her," Matt I do forgive you and I love you and you know that. And you weren't the only jerk last night I was also way outta controll, and I'm sorry." tears began to well in her eyes Matt could only look at them and know she truly did love him." Sora..." he barely whispered. Izzy and Tai were smiling so much that it seemed like if they tried to smile anymore their face would rip in half. Both Sora and Matt found themselves looking into each other's eyes Matt leaned forward and Sora met him halfway they kissed for what seemed like a lifetime. Sora looked at him put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. Matt returned the kiss with equal passion his lips crushing hers; he made sure that this kiss was long and deep. Izzy and Tai watched in amazement when all of a sudden *poof* the field lights shut down Sora and Matt were still kissing when it happened(okay this is where I give you fans of Sora and Matt the pleasure of thinking whats going on between the two as their sethed in darkness, Please don't think nasty though.)

Izzy took his computer and brought up a file typed in a few things and then the field lights turned on slowly. Tai and Izzy looked down to see Sora in Matt's lap being held by him. Sora turned towards Matt and they shared another kiss.

Tai looked at Izzy,"Ya know if that were you and Mimi you WOULD have to sit on her lap just to kiss her." with that remark Izzy walk to a tree grabbed a branch a walk back over to where Tai was laughing at his joke when *crack* Izzy clubbed him over the head with the branch."Showed you didn't I" he laughed. Matt And Sora sat their that night till Sora had to return home as for Izzy he had to drag Tai home and Matt well he was still Matt. *THE END*

Well that's just one of my many fics I've written about Matt and Sora. My name is Matt Snyder and yes I'm the collage student that is featured on a few Matt and Sora shrines. I'd appreciate it if anyone who reads this writes back to me telling how it was; Mabey I'll send more in the future. Thanx- MATT SNYDER


End file.
